


Only Viable Target

by TheDefenestrator



Series: When They Meet on the Meteor [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Humor, Long Distance Friendship, M/M, Meteor Meeting, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenestrator/pseuds/TheDefenestrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes having only one viable target in a group of hormonal teenagers can be a serious problem. Then again, sometimes it's not. Serious, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Viable Target

**Author's Note:**

> A series based on "It would be funny if..."
> 
> Meeting as of page: [7659](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007659)  
> Jossed as of page: [7696](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT5ACT1x2COMBO.php?s=6&p=007696)

\-- show meteorlog --

TT: So, are you going to make a move, or can I have him?  
TG: who john  
TG: dude no you cant have him  
TT: You're going after him?  
TG: what no  
TT: Then what's the problem?  
TG: dude youve known him for like two days  
TG: why dont you go hit on that jake guy or whatever  
TT: Been there, done that.  
TG: then why would you get along with john any better  
TG: theyre pretty much the same person  
TG: except jake is apparently way more adventurous  
TG: in every meaning of the word  
TT: Less adventurous, yeah. But he seems less oblivious, too.  
TG: if by less oblivious you mean suicidally trusting and ridiculously optimistic  
TG: then yeah sounds like john  
TG: you should get on like a house on fire  
TG: by which i mean a disaster  
TT: You don't think I can keep him safe?  
TG: i think he should leave his safety to people he actually knows  
TT: You met him two days ago too.  
TG: ive known him for like six years  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO GRUBMUFFINS TALKING ABOUT? WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO FOCUS ON THAN YOUR PATHETIC PINING. YOU KNOW, A WHOLE FUCKING UNIVERSE OF UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLES TO SAVE AND A MAJOR BEATDOWN TO PREPARE FOR.  
TT: You haven't spoken to him in three years.  
TG: ive still known him longer and were still best bros three years in space didnt change that  
CG: IF YOU'RE ARGUING ABOUT WHO'S KNOWN JOHN LONGER, I'VE FIGURATIVELY BEEN THERE HIS WHOLE GODDAMN LIFE. MYSTERY FUCKING SOLVED. NOW CAN WE GET ON TO THE PART WHERE WE DO SOMETHING CONSTRUCTIVE?  
TG: creeping on him from an asteroid with some freaky alien technology is not the same as knowing him  
CG: WE TALKED, TOO. AND IF YOU SAY TALKING ISN'T THE SAME AS KNOWING, YOU ARE FUCKING YOURSELF OVER AND INSULTING PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE IN THE FUCKING ROOM.  
TG: look you cant date him okay  
TG: choose a troll or some shit if girls dont float your boat but leave him alone  
TT: I don't really see why I should.  
CG: OH, GO AHEAD, BRING EVERYONE ELSE INTO THIS CLUSTERFUCK, YOU INCONSIDERATE TOOL. NOT LIKE WE ALL DON'T HAVE WAY MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN DROOL OVER JOHN FUCKING EGBERT.  
TG: yeah that would be way more effective if it wasnt common knowledge that you spend almost all your time thinking about romance  
TG: and more recently john  
TG: so i guess john and romance  
TG: which leads me to extend my invitation of hell the fuck no to you too

**Author's Note:**

> "Jossed" means I feel character development has invalidated this potential meeting. Not that it was ever going to be a thing, but you know.


End file.
